


H-he was so k-kawaii!

by Centella



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Mickey mouse and Trump is my otp, idek just made this for me and my friends, its not even 3am, what tags apply here sdfghjkl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centella/pseuds/Centella
Summary: Obama has a crush on Trump and stuff, things happen.qhy did i do this
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	H-he was so k-kawaii!

Obama was lying in bed, cheeks tinted with a rosey hue. His eyes darted around the room anxiously, and he was sweating nervously.  
Huh? Why am I acting like this, and when exactly did I start acting like this too, he thought  
Then he recalled  
He started acting strange when he met.... h i m

f l a s h b a c k t i e m !!!1111!

It all started when Obama was talking to a politician he knew well, named Cherru. They were talking about... whatever presidents and politicians talk about. Obama was getting bored so he started hitting on Cherru, which was illegal so Cherru casually called the cops. 

Obama's television was confiscated, which made Obama veeeeeeeery angry as his favourite kids show (Teletubbies) was going to air soon, so he threw a tantrum and got Cherru killed in the process. She respawned and didn't want Obama to kill her again so she took him to the local police station to retrieve the TV.

That was when  
he saw  
h i m

Golden hair, cute orange face, a voice that sounds like his long-since-dead grandpa. Obama was immediately put into a trance.  
H-how can someone be THIS kawaiii, he wondered.

Then, it started  
the weird sweating, the violent blushing, all of it  
Obama panicked quite a bit, so he quickly darted in the direction of the White House.  
Cherru gets left behind and shes done with Obama's BS so she ascends out of this fanfiction.

Obama is going 1a2s3ed4rf5tgyhujkolp; in his bed, when suddenly, his door creaks open

W h o c o u l d i t b e ?

Then he saw it

G o l d e n h a i r

C u t e f a- wait

The figure soon comes into view

It's....

Ronald Mcdonald with dyed hair?

Obama's hopes were crushed   
Ronald Mcdonald walked towards Obama with horrible looking hair and a Happy Meal

"Screw off Ronaldo-kun, I don't need any of your Happy Meals, I was in the mood for a Big Mac!" Obama pouted tsundere style  
Ronald had realised his Happy Meal made someone unhappy, so he launched himself out of the window nearest to him.  
Obama didn't give a crap, so he ordered his servants to put his body into a small box, then send the box to Cherru's address in heaven because why not.

Obama was in a grumpy mood now because of the lack of Big Macs, so he teleported outside and decided to walk to cool off his head.   
As he was walking, he saw a little girl getting kidnapped by some dudes. The girl seemed to be struggling a lot against the kidnappers, so Obama did what a good person would do and helped the kidnappers get her into the van. I'm just too kind, he thought to himself.

He continued his walk, observing the houses surrounding the park, and started wondering how many grenades it would take to wipe out the neighbourhood. Maybe 60 would d- K y a !?

Obama wasn't looking in the direction he was walking and he bumped into someone.  
'Ughh, seriously? Whoever it is I'm going to-'  
Wait...

Obama glanced up to see who it was

I-it was HIM!?  
Donald trump coincidentally decided to take a walk in the park  
Obama would've never guessed he'd meet him again so soon

Obama stood up in a hurry and apologised profusely

"D-donaldo-san, sumimasen!" he cried a n i m e s t y l e  
"Did you just use.... MY FIRST NAME?!" Trump yelled angrily >:(  
"Uwa!" Obama screamed. He had accidentally called Turampu-sama his first name ;000

Obama's mind was a mess. What do I do? Should I run away? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH B-BUT I CAN'T TELL HIM THA-  
But, it was too late, Obama's mouth had already yelled out the words...

"TURAMPU-SAMA, DAISUKI DESU! HONTO NI, DAISUKI DESU!i" Obama yelled, straining his voice, enough for the entire neighbourhood to hear.  
...

S i l e n c e

"A-ah." Obama was rather bewildered at his own words, this was too embarrassing...

Finally, Trump spoke up

"AHHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHA, LMAO LOL XD!" Trump started laughing in text language.   
Obama was confused as heck.  
"LOLOLOL YOU LOVED ME, BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU BACK NUB LMAOLMAOLMAO!"  
"..." Obama's throat felt like a desert, as all the moisture and liquid had been used to supply the tears that were running down his face.  
"THIS IS HILARIOUS, BUT I ALREADY HAVE A BF!"  
As if on queue, his supposed 'Bf' popped out from behind him, M i c k e y m o u s e  
Trump and Mickey mouse started laughing in unison, recording Obama's sobs.

Then suddenly, the entire neighbourhood surrounded him

and started laughing too.

All the people in the White House came and laughed at him

Laughs of people he knew well echoed in his brain  
all he could hear were roars of laughter  
he had just been rejected, in the most painful way possible  
It was humiliating, he wanted to-

c l i c k

s i l e n c e

All of a sudden, everything went quiet  
There were only the clicks of a remote  
Someone spoke

"Ah well, I was hoping they'd get together."  
"Ehehehe, bad endings are pretty cool too, don't you think? It was totally unexpected!"  
"True, I was pretty shocked."  
"PFFFT AHAHAHA MICKEY MOUSE AHAHAHAHA-"  
"Cent stfu, Nef could you pass the popcorn."  
"Sure thing, and Kit could you budge up a bit?"  
"K, and geez, why is this sofa so small? Who bought it?"  
"Cent did."  
"HEY! It was on sale :("  
"Whatever, what should we watch now?"  
"Eh, it's Cherru's turn to pick so ask her."  
"Oh nice, lemme scroll through the channels." 

T h e e n d

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA wrote this thing for fun, wasn't thinking much so it sucks sdfghjkl;'#  
> Im an amateur writer too but o h w e l l


End file.
